Honeymoon of the year
by antthetitch
Summary: Sequel to wedding of they year. Sonic and Amy go on their honeymoon and then Amy has a baby. Final chapter done
1. The Flight

Disclaimer: CJ the Cheetah belongs to CJ the Cheetah/Lily Aleena Hedgehog. **  
**

**Honeymoon of the year**

I am Sonic the Hedgehog. In case you haven't seen already I married Amy yesterday. It was the wedding of the year… to Amy it was anyway. She really surprised me. She had only revealed yesterday that we were going on our honeymoon this afternoon to Mobius' Caribbean. And that wasn't the only surprise. She picked our wedding day of all days to tell me she was two weeks pregnant.

I was lying in my bed, dreaming about the wedding we just had, and Knuckles and Shadow having a fight as Shadow teased Knuckles because he had got drunk on my stag night and didn't even know what the Master Emerald was.

"SONIC! Are you getting up or what?" Amy called loudly; from the sounds of it she was close by.

"Alright I'm getting up…" I muttered. I opened my eyes and found Amy getting dressed next to me.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"S'pose," I muttered still feeling half asleep but I got up and put on the gold wristwatch, the wedding present Amy gave me. At the same time Amy was putting on the gold necklace I brought her.

"I had a lovely time yesterday," Amy grinned excitedly.

"Yeah me too Ames, just promise me one thing; no more surprises," I replied. She had already shocked me with the last minute honeymoon AND the fact she was pregnant. I didn't want any more surprises.

"Lots to do today!" Amy squealed in delight; she was in a very hyper mood, and virtually skipped downstairs.

"Our first day as man and wife," she remarked in her usual dream-like state.

"What are we doing first then?" I asked stifling a huge yawn as I entered the kitchen with her where there was a large plate of chilidogs. My mouth drooled.

"Well CJ is coming over; she said she'll give us a hand," Amy replied.

"Okay," I replied, tucking into a warm chilidog.

CJ arrived twenty minutes later.

"What times your flight?" CJ asked.

"Four," Amy replied quickly.

I glanced at the clock. It was ten past nine. Now that I was fully awake it suddenly dawned on me what was happening. We were going away for two weeks to the Caribbean, this afternoon. I suddenly felt a burst of happiness fill me and when I feel a sudden burst of emotion there is only one way I let it out; by running.

"I'll leave you girls to it!" I called quickly and ran out the house and decided to do some running around the countryside.

I returned about an hour later, Amy and CJ were both at the kitchen table, both drinking, two large suitcases lay beside her seat, and I could make out the name 'Sonic the Hedgehog' written on a tag attached to one of the suitcases.

"All done?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, now we just wait until about half twelve then we'll go," Amy said, sounding horribly like a teacher taking her class on a trip, "CJ is looking after the house for us while we are gone, we shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"Right," I muttered not really paying attention to what she was saying.

The next few hours past very quickly and before I knew it we were saying goodbye to our friends who had come to say goodbye.

"Have fun now won't you, and don't get drunk!" Shadow called out sniggering; Knuckles gave him a furious look.

"Bye!" Amy called and blew a kiss to the crowd before I sped off towards the airport, Amy grabbing on.

We arrived at the airport within five minutes. We approached the desk that checked our tickets and then took our luggage. Now we just had to wait an hour until we had to board the plane.

"I'm bored…" I sighed after twenty minutes of waiting.

"Sonic you know you can't run around in the airport!" Amy warned me for the tenth time. She was swinging her legs while playing with her necklace.

We soon got on the plane and the flight attendant, a hawk who looked remarkably like Jet, had shown us to our seats which were right towards the back of the plane. Amy took the seat by window while I sat in the seat next to her. On the back of the chairs were TV's built into them.

"There's nothing really worth looking at," Amy sighed flicking through the guide. Once all the passengers were on board the flight attendant gave us a safety debriefing while I was tapping on the arm of the seat impatiently.

Five minutes later the passengers were ordered to put their seatbelts on. And soon the plane was speeding along the runway; I could beat this thing in a race any day.

The plane rose into the air, Amy suddenly grabbed my hand and was breathing very fast.

"Are you all right Amy?" I asked. Amy nodded but seemed to be breathing to fast to talk.

The plane soon stopped rising and a monitor read 'twenty-thousand feet'. The picture of the seatbelt on an overhead signpost was still lit which meant we weren't allowed to take our belts off.

"Come on!" I called out to it, even though it made no difference whatsoever. I just wanted to remove my belt and just run around the plane.

"You've got no patience Sonic," Amy muttered shaking her head.

The light on the picture went off and I hastily unplugged my seatbelt and dashed off, or rather, I attempted to run but I seemed to be too quick and my leg got caught in the belt and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked with concern, unplugging her own belt and kneeling beside me.

"I'm fine," I replied, rubbing my knee and getting up. Amy got up and began breathing heavily again and quickly opened the window.

"Are you okay Ames?" I asked for Amy had slumped in her chair.

"Yeah just feel a bit funny that's all," Amy replied sounding exhausted.

"It's not the baby is it?" I asked feeling a little worried.

"No I'll be fine, you go ahead and burn some air," She replied.

I sped off leaving a cloud of smoke behind. It was great to be running again, until an hour later when I knocked a squirrel's book out her hands and I was asked to stop.

I groaned as I sat back down. Amy had her hands over her stomach, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright Amy?" I asked. Amy was breathing very heavily.

"I… I… I…" Amy panted but she seemed unable to speak. I was very worried.

"Anything to eat dears?" The flight attendant asked as she past with a trolley of food. Amy then reached for the window and I heard loud vomiting noises. It was really embarrassing. Amy does pick her moments.

"Travel sickness dear?" The attendant asked. Amy made a choking sort of noise, wiped her mouth then turned round and nodded at the attendant.

"Have some water," she offered Amy a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Amy replied, looking very pale. She drank the water. The attendant handed us chilidogs and left.

"Sorry Sonic, I couldn't help it…" Amy whispered apologetically.

"It could have been worse," I replied with a weak grin.

"How?" Amy asked, still drinking from the bottle.

"Well in the worst case scenario, the vomit would land on Blaze and Knuckles…" I said smirking.

Meanwhile twenty-thousand feet below Knuckles and Blaze was walking along the beach.

"Shame Amy got to him first," Blaze muttered angrily.

"Cheer up, Shadow is available," Knuckles suggested.

SPLAT!

What looked like vomit came pelting down and landed on Knuckles' nose and Blaze's fur.

"WHO DID THAT?" They both called glancing up at the sky.

"When I find out who did this…!" Blaze shook with fury. At that precise moment, Rouge and Shadow walked up to them, both grinning at the sight of them.

"What happened to you?" Shadow asked through fits of laughter.

Neither Knuckles nor Blaze spoke.

"Cat got your tongue, Knuckles, if you get my drift!" Rouge laughed. Shadow was also in fits of laughter.

"Hey at least Blaze is not a slut!" Knuckles bellowed. Rouge slapped him and stormed off.

"Hey come back slu- I mean Rouge!" Shadow called. Rouge threw him a furious look and flew off.

Shadow glanced at Blaze hopefully.

"Not a chance, hedgehog," Blaze smirked and walked off, her fur still full of vomit. It was Knuckles' turn to laugh.

"Lost Amy, Blaze and Rouge in one day; that must be a record!" he laughed as he too disappeared leaving Shadow alone and angry.

Back on the plane we still had an hour left until landing and I was thoroughly bored. Amy seemed to have cheered up now. It was all very quiet and the time looked as though it was going half the speed it should.

I suddenly noticed Amy had her arms round me and was leaning towards me to kiss me on the cheek, I turned my head towards her and we locked lips, giving me that warm sensation again.

I suddenly realised this was the first time we had kissed since our wedding, Amy seemed to have noticed this too because she was kissing me as though it was something she loved that she'd missed for months.

We only broke apart when the flight attendant called us to offer more food. I felt embarrassed as Amy sniggered with one hand over here mouth.

Half an hour later we were strapped back in our chairs as the plane began to descend. Amy had her hands over her ears as they were apparently hurting her.

We soon landed with a bump at which point Amy vomited on the back of the seat unexpectedly. She quickly cleared this up with a tissue as everyone slowly got off the plane. We eventually got off; it felt so good to be on dry land again. Amy collected our suitcases and we were soon speeding towards our hotel. Admiring beautiful trees as we past them.


	2. The night time stroll

**Chapter 2**

We arrived at our destination in next to no time.

"We're here," Amy squealed excitedly and hurried towards the main doors of the hotel, mainly white with a lit up sign over the entrance.

Typical, Amy had left the suitcases on the floor leaving me to drag them up the front of the steps. They were heavy.

"Come on Sonic we haven't got all day!" Amy called from the entrance carrying a key with a card attached to it with the number fifteen written on. I found myself saying something I never thought I'd say in my entire life.

"Can you just slow down a bit Amy?" I sighed, breathing heavily.

Amy apologized and we took our suitcases to room fifteen. Amy opened the door and we stepped inside. Amy immediately jumped onto a double bed which took up most of the room. Opposite it was a small brown cupboard with a TV on it. Past the bed was a wardrobe and sink, which blended it well with the blue room.

"Not bad at all," I grinned, surveying the room.

"I love it!" Amy cried, now bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Amy you shouldn't be doing that in your condition," I warned. Amy immediately stopped.

"So what now?" she asked now sitting at the end of the bed swinging her legs.

"Well how about I get something to eat while you unpack?" I suggested feeling suddenly hungry. Amy agreed.

I left the hotel and soon came across a hotdog stand and I bought a pile of chilidogs for me and Amy.

Even though I got back quick Amy had already unpacked. We sat there for a while, talking about our wedding.

"It was the best day of my life!" Amy said excitedly, gazing at a picture of me and Amy at our wedding which was sat next to the TV.

"Me too," I replied, Amy lay on the bed and I lay next to her. It was quiet for a while apart from other hotel guests walking along the landing.

"Want to go for a night time stroll?" Amy asked suddenly.

Night time? I looked out the window. It was dark already? Time really does seem to fly.

"Sure," I replied and five minutes later we were walking down the path alongside a beautiful beach under thousands of hung lights which flashed occasionally. Amy's hand was tightly clenched in mine as we passed an ice cream stand.

"This is how we first became romantically involved," Amy recalled gesturing towards the beach which, oddly enough, looked remarkably similar to the beach me and Amy had a picnic where I had declared my love for her.

I was so deep in thought about this that I didn't pay much attention to where I was going until I tripped on a step and fell over.

"You're a bit prone to tripping over lately aren't you Sonic?" Amy laughed as she helped me up.

"Thanks," I replied, a little flustered. We then carried on with our walk until we sat on a bench near a candyfloss stand.

"Isn't this romantic?" Amy sighed resting her head against my shoulders as we both gazed at the bright full moon in front of us.

"I love you Sonic," Amy said and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel myself blushing.

For a while we just sat there, listen to the wind rush past, the waves of the sea gently swaying, looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Amy blurted out suddenly

"What for?" I asked, slightly confused because firstly I've never heard Amy apologies to anyone and second, I couldn't think of anything she had to be sorry for"

"Annoying you," Amy replied "I've been following you, pestering you for years for your affections and I know what people are thinking, they probably think 'after years Amy has finally got what she wanted', truth is, I didn't really understand what it was like from your point of view, I just loved you so much, I just wanted you and at the time, didn't really stop and think about what you felt. Now I've had time to think and I've realised I must have really annoyed you, so I'm saying now, I'm sorry".

I could see Amy's eyes filling up with tears.

"That's okay Amy, I admit you were annoying but you weren't annoying all the time, sometimes you were nice to me" I replied, hoping to cheer her up.

"When?" She asked.

"Well there was that time you made me that lucky bracelet, that castle where you tried to save me from those ghosts, you cheered me on in that race against Sam, you broke me out of prison on prison island, you even saved my life when I was captured by that materex" I said listing them with my fingers. "You may have been annoying but you were helpful and kind at the same time".

"I guess so" Amy sighed, and she broke into a smile and hugged me

"Don't ever leave me Sonic," Amy said in my ear

"Don't worry I won't, I promise" I replied. Wait and minute, didn't I say those words ages a go? I can vaguely remember saying those words before somewhere. I guess it doesn't matter.

"Shall we head back?" Amy asked gesturing over her shoulder at the path we had came down.

"Yeah, It's getting late" I replied. We got up and as soon as we set foot on the path Amy held my hand which suddenly felt warm.

We didn't talk much, we stopped when I presented her with a rose I found in the grass, Amy's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"A symbol of our love" Amy remarked gazing at the rose.

We were almost back at the hotel when Amy suddenly called out "EGGMAN!"

Eggman couldn't be here, not now. . I looked at Amy who was staring above us, a scared look on her face. I looked where she was looking and froze, there above us; in his automobile was Eggman…

A/N

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter but I had tones of homework to do and I had writers block.


	3. Help from a friend

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my eyes, why did Eggman turn up here?

"Why if it isn't the blue hedgehog and his new wife," Eggman sneered.

"Well spotted," I replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Amy asked angrily.

"I just want to return a favour that's all," Eggman replied with a large grin.

"What do you mean by 'return a favour'?" Amy called out, her fists now stuck to her hips.

"Well every time I have one of my ingenious ideas it se-"

"Ingenious? Yeah sure," Amy interrupted sarcastically.

"Anyway, every time I have an idea YOU" he pointed at me "ruin it every time".

"Well I'm hardly going to sit back and let you continue your plans of world domination can I?" I replied. What was he up to?

"So now I am simply returning the favour, in other words, ruining your plans," Eggman finished, smirking.

My heart sank; I knew something like this was going happen as soon as Eggman arrived.

"So what are you going to do?" Amy asked, the anger in her voice seemed to be replaced by fear.

"This" Eggman replied and within a matter of seconds the bottom of Eggman's automobile opened and a large claw descended, grabbed Amy by the waist and began lifting her up.

"SONIC!" Amy called, tears falling from her eyes. I just had time to grab her shoe as Eggman went higher and higher, going further away from the hotel. Amy's head was inches from the bottom of the machine when the claw stopped and Eggman began to speed forwards. We could just see the tops of the buildings.

"Let me go!" Amy bellowed, furiously banging the vehicle with her fist.

"That hedgehog will catch up with you soon enough" Eggman laughed and he sped up.

I tried not to laugh, he didn't even know I was there, hanging on by Amy's left shoe. I suddenly noticed that Amy's shoe was hanging half of and Eggman was speeding at such a speed I couldn't grab the other one. Amy's shoe was slowly slipping off. The wind was flapping against my face. It couldn't get any worse could it?

The wind was blowing really hard against my face and I looked down to avoid it as it was hurting my eyes and found that we were no longer flying over buildings. I was so shocked at what I saw I almost let go in shock.

"Amy," I whispered trying not to get Eggman's attention

"What is it?"

"Were above w…w…w wa…water" In stammered. Water was the one thing I couldn't stand, besides Eggman.

"Hold on" Amy whispered.

"I can't, your shoe is slipping off" I called desperately. I felt really scared.

Eggman suddenly made a sharp turn and Amy's shoe finally slipped off with me still holding it. I desperately made a grab for Amy but it was too late, Eggman and Amy were disappearing into the distance as I fell downwards, heading straight for the sea far below.

I struggled to breath as I plummeted downwards, I felt scared, scared I was going to die, scared I would never see Amy again, scared that this would be the end for me, scared of the water.

The sea came into view, it was pretty calm but that didn't ease my fears. It was coming closer and closer, soon I'd hit it and that would surely be the end, it looks very deep. I became certain I would drown.

The sea became closer and closer. I was going to hit it. I was still struggling to breath. The only thing I had was the gold watch that Amy gave to me as a wedding present. I unstrapped it and held it tightly to my chest. I closed my eyes. The wind seemed to be pushing me downwards. I didn't want to open my eyes again. I was too frightened, too frightened than I ever felt before. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Amy.

I quickly opened my eyes and shut then again, I saw the water was really close. I braced myself for impact.

I suddenly hit the bottom, but it wasn't water, it was solid. I fell on my back which began to hurt and my hands accidentally smacked against my cheek, causing it to sting a bit. I felt the solid thing I landed on, it definitely wasn't water, but it didn't feel like ground either. I still didn't open my eyes because I was still getting over the shock that I didn't hit water. I breathed a sigh of relief, I wasn't going to drown.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at the sky. It appeared to be moving but that couldn't be right. Then I realised that I was moving. I looked down and found myself sitting on a piece of solid blue steel, I turned round and laughed. I was on the X-Tornado.

"Just in time," Tails called from the cockpit. I approached the front and there he was, steering the X-Tornado miles above the sea, his two tails behind him.

"Thanks buddy I owe you one" I replied once I was able to catch my breath. I sat back and felt very relieved, I must have been seconds from drowning. I could have died but now I was saved. I was alive and I was going to see Amy again. I suddenly realised I still had the gold watch held tightly against my chest, so tight that when I moved it there was an imprint on my chest.

"How did you know I was here," I asked Tails, eager to know how he just happened to be there as I was inches from possible death.

"We wired up Eggman's base before you left, we didn't want anything to happen to you. I was able to hear everything going on in the base.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked.

"Me, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze and Rouge and Cosmo," Tails replied.

"Shadow, I didn't think he's the type to help me" I said.

"He may not exactly like you Sonic but I don't think he hates you enough to want you killed" Tails grinned. "Anyway" he continued "We overheard Eggman's plans to kidnap Amy and as soon as he left I followed him. I kept my distance though, I didn't want Eggman knowing I was following him. I did lose him once but when I found him again I saw he had Amy and you were barely holding on, I tried to catch up with you but I was too far back. I saw you slip and desperately tried to save you I thought I wasn't going to make it, I barely caught you".

I could see a tear coming from Tails' eye and he hastily wiped it away.

"There's Eggman!" Tails called pointing ahead. I could just see Eggman in the distance and Amy underneath still being held by the claw.

"We need to save her!" I called and we soon was able to keep on Eggman's

trail.

"So what's been happening while I've been gone, apart from Eggman?" I asked.

"Well Blaze was somehow covered in vomit, she said it appeared from the air out of nowhere, otherwise it's been pretty quiet," Tails replied.

I couldn't help laughing. It was probably Amy's vomit in the plane that happened to land on Blaze. But I didn't tell Tails this.

"Look he's descending!" I pointed out. Eggman was going lower and lower and he was what looked like a large pyramid in the middle of nowhere. A large door at the base of the pyramid opened and Eggman went through it. Tails stopped the X-Tornado just outside.

"Alright, were going in," I whispered and we both went in to rescue Amy….


	4. Saving Amy

**Chapter 4**

"Eggman had better not hurt Amy!" I said to myself as me and Tails dashed along the corridor. I had only just got together with her; why didn't I ask her out sooner?

"This is all my fault!" I blurted out. Even though part of me knew this wasn't true, part of me felt guilty for letting Amy slip away.

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, none of this is your fault," Tails said trying to comfort me. He had some sort of radar device in his hands and was examining the circular screen.

"He's just in a room up ahead," Tails informed me. Pointing at the door ahead. Suddenly Eggman's voice boomed out coming from nowhere in particular.

"Come on then Sonic; rescue her if you can, I've set up a little challenge for you!"

"I'LL GET YOU EGGMAN!" I called out but I was clearly wasting by breath.

"What does he mean by a challenge?" I thought out loud.

"You'll just have to see!" Eggman's voice called again.

"This was supposed to be a quiet honeymoon with just me and Amy and now his ruined it," I muttered angrily.

"Well then, come and save them…" Eggman taunted. I was still unable to pinpoint the source of his voice.

"Them? Wait a minute…" I momentarily forgot that Amy was pregnant; if Eggman hurts Amy he could hurt the baby too!

"You're finished Eggman!" I called out and dashed through the door ahead and I ran quarter of a mile before I realised where I actually was. The floor was no longer solid, it was soft. Looking down I noticed it was grass, the blue sly shining overhead. Ahead of me I saw a large gap followed by a large wall with a spring below it.

"This looks like…"

"Green Hill," Eggman finished the sentence "Correct Sonic."

"Eggman how lame! I kicked your butt the last time I was here," I replied, almost laughing at his ludicrous plan.

"Ah but you _weren't_ here before, this is _my_ own version, far more dangerous than the easy challenge you had previously faced."

This would probably be easy. I started along the path with Tails at my side. We came across a large pit of sharp white spikes so wide there was no way I could jump it.

"Let me help," Tails said and lifted me into the air. He spun his two tails and flew across to the other side.

"Thanks Tails," I told him and we carried along the path. I came across a few crabs and robots that did appear to be tougher but I was still able to dismantle them using my spin attack. It wasn't long until I came across a section of path that had two blocks floating in midair.

"This looks very familiar…" I said to Tails. Eggman then appeared in the centre just above the blocks. Last time he did this he attempted to swing a large brown ball at me. This should be easy.

Eggman said nothing; I jumped onto one of the blocks waiting for him to lower the ball. The bottom of his automobile opened and a chain descended but instead of the large brown ball I previously faced it was-

"AMY!" I called out. Her hands were tied together by chains. Eggman then began swinging Amy back and forth almost hitting me; Amy was swinging her legs about frantically.

"SONIC HELP ME!" She called desperately. I felt really angry at Eggman and I leapt onto him and began attacking him, throwing my fist against his face.

Tails then grabbed Eggman's moustache and lifting him in the air.

"Let me go you pesky fox!" Eggman called waving his arms frantically. Tails and Eggman were high enough now and I slipped into Eggman's vehicle and lowered the chains so that Amy could touch the floor. Then with great effort I was able to free Amy of the chains.

Tails let go of Eggman who fell into his vehicle and floated away in a rage.

"I'LL GET YOU HEDGEHOG" he called.

"Well now that's over with lets enjoy the rest of our honeymoon," I said as Amy rubbed her wrists which were red.

"What's the point? Eggman's ruined it now…" Amy remarked, fighting back tears.

"Don't worry it's all over now," I replied, I gave Amy a hug and she burst into tears, crying on my shoulder.

"I was so scared Sonic…" she sobbed.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to go home, our honeymoon is ruined, theres not much point staying round here now!" Amy sobbed. I sighed and turned to Tails who just landed.

"There are still plenty of things to see and do here" I replied

"I know but I feel that this honeymoon has been ruined, I just want to go home,"

"Could you take us home please?" I asked him.

"Sure," replied Tails and we left the area. We soon arrived back at the hotel and packed, checked out and we headed home in the X-Tornado.

"I'm sorry the honeymoon was ruined Sonic…" Amy said apologetically.

"I don't blame you, it's Eggman who should be sorry," I replied.

We soon arrived home where we recalled the events with the Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Blaze and Knuckles in a park.

"So it was _you_ who vomited on me?" Blaze declared in a rage, pointing at Amy.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Amy replied half grinning.

"Well now you can enjoy the rest of your lives together!" Tails announced, and everyone was momentarily staring fondly at Sonic and Amy.

The next few months were quiet; Eggman had only tried twice at world domination and failed both times.

Knuckles was up protecting the Master Emerald, Tails was building a new invention, Shadow and Blaze shockingly went on their first date and Rouge was doing another top secret mission for the government.

All was quiet for months until early November where I was woken by a high pitched scream. I turned quickly to find Amy breathing heavily.

"What's up Ames?" I asked in a panic.

"My waters have just broke!" she gasped in sharp pain.

Amy had gone into labour.


	5. New arrivals

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe Amy was about to have our baby. I felt both nervous and excited at the same time; I'm going to be a dad. Amy lay there; hand over her stomach and taking deep breaths. I dashed to the phone and phoned an ambulance. I could risk hurting the baby if I took her there myself, I'd go too fast.

I gave our address over the phone and had no choice but to wait. Amy was now red in the face and threw the quilt off the bed and sat up. I felt so hopeless.

"Sonic… water!" Amy gasped. I dashed downstairs and quickly filled a glass up with water. I then heard a loud scream and, filled with panic, dashed back upstairs again.

Amy's face was screwed up as her breathing became deeper and deeper, I slammed down the cup on the bedside table and grabbed hold of Amy's outstretched hand which felt surprisingly warm. She clenched her hand round mine.

"It'll be okay Ames," I said trying to comfort her. She nodded, still taking deep breaths.

"When will they get here?" Amy gasped hurriedly. It was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Soon Ames," I replied. When are they coming? Amy then released another scream.

"I think its coming early!" she shouted quickly now sweating a lot and breathing deeper.

I dashed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and dabbed it on her forehead.

"They will be here soon," I said. As soon as I said this sirens were heard in the distance.

"They're here!" I called and dashed downstairs and threw open the front door.

Outside an ambulance was parked and two bears got out, one male, one female, both wearing paramedic outfits.

"I think its coming!" I called quickly and they followed me upstairs. They took one look at Amy then one of them glanced at me.

"She won't be able to get to the hospital in time," he informed me, sounding just as nervous as me.

"Do you mean…" my eyes widened.

"Yes, she'll have to give birth here…" The bear replied nervously. I couldn't believe it, my own child was about to be born in my own bed. I felt really happy and incredibly nervous.

The bear that spoke to me left and soon returned with a bag and took out something I couldn't see. The female bear knelt at the end of the bed and held Amy's knees.

"Okay Mrs Hedgehog you'll have to give birth here. Now on your next contraction I need you to give a push," she instructed. I was biting my nails, feeling hopeless just watching.

"Try to comfort her," the male dog whispered to me, I knelt beside Amy and held her hand.

"Come on Amy you can do this, this is our first child we're talking about!" I said. I suddenly noticed that my heart was beating fast.

Amy gave a loud scream and pushed.

"That's it Amy, come on, I love you, and you can do this!" I added, trying to encourage her.

"I can see a head!" The female nurse replied. I wanted to see it but I needed to keep Amy going.

"Come on Amy you can do it, you're very brave!" I said to her as she squeezed my hand tight and gave another loud scream.

"That's it, almost there one last push!" the nurse instructed and Amy took a deep breath and gave a third scream and pushed.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound if baby's cries as the female nurse grabbed a blanket from her bag and wrapped what I presumed were my first child, she handed it to the male bear, and I couldn't see the baby at all.

"Well done Amy. Now are you ready for the second one?" the female bear asked casually.

"Second one?" I was confused.

"Yes, the second baby's on the way," she replied in the same casual voice.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"Didn't you know you were having twins?" the nurse asked, looking at my surprised expression.

I shook my head. I had no idea there was a second child.

"Amy you knew we were having twins didn't you?" I asked her. Amy, breathing heavily, nodded.

Amy had found out she was having twins and kept it from me.

"You cheeky cow," I grinned. I couldn't be happier.

"Right, are you ready then Amy?" The nurse asked. Amy nodded and after a few more screams and pushes, a second baby arrived. I couldn't see anything though. But as soon as the second baby came out the nurse looked worried.

"It's not breathing properly," she informed us. She quickly placed a blanket round the second baby and dashed out the room.

My happiness melted away. All of a sudden I was scared. I didn't want our child to die.

"I'm sure it'll be alright Amy!" I said to her but when I glanced at her my stomach gave a nasty jolt. Amy was lying motionless.

"AMY!" I called shaking her arm but it just flopped around.

"NURSE THE NEW MUM'S UNCONSCIOUS!" the other bear called and within seconds the female nurse arrived with a stretcher which they placed Amy's apparently lifeless body on.

"She isn't gonna die is she?" I asked in a panic, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It's hard to tell," replied the nurse as the other bear placed the first baby in the ambulance and arrived to carry the stretcher down. Soon I, Amy, and our two new babies were in the back of the ambulance. Amy was lying on the stretcher while the female nurse held the two babies as the other bear drove to the hospital. I held Amy's hand all the way.

"Please don't die…" I cried. I didn't want Amy or the second child to die.

"They should be fine but it's too early to tell," the nurse replied, handing me a tissue.

I wiped my eyes and stared at Amy's blank face, eyes shut.

"Can I...?" I gestured at the blanket in the nurses left arm, the one with the healthy baby.

The nurse nodded. She placed the baby in my hands and my heart sank. There in the blanket lay a beautiful baby boy, his tiny blue quills scratching against the blanket. He's small blue fur stroked against the blanket as it lay sleeping.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, gesturing at the second child who was lying in the blanket in the nurse's right arm.

"It's a she and it's hard to say at this time," She replied sympathetically. It suddenly hit me that I may lose my daughter and my wife and I began crying again. I was really worried.

We soon arrived at the hospital where I was forced to wait outside a room as the two bears took Amy and the two babies inside.

After twenty minutes of waiting I was able to see them. Taking a deep breath I walked in and found a most unpleasant scene.

In an incubator at the right of the room lay my first son, sleeping and breathing quite healthily. In an incubator next to it lay a beautiful small, pink hedgehog, lying motionless with tubes attached to her nose and body. These were all hooked to a machine that was making beeping noises.

Next to that was Amy, laying motionless but appeared quite comfortable, she too had tubes attached to a machine.

I was scared, more scared then I ever felt in my life, frightened as both my wife and my new daughter hovered between life and death…


	6. Life and death

Chapter 6

A few days past and only my newborn son was able to come home but I asked that he remained here with his twin sister and Amy.

I named him last night. I decided to call him Flash. The name came to me when we had a thunderstorm and he seemed to twitch every time a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Nothing much has really happened. I called Tails and informed him of what happened and I asked him to tell everyone else.

It was on Amy's fourth day in hospital that I had one of the biggest frights of my life.

I was sitting on a seat next to Amy, holding her hand and I was gazing at her when her life support machine made odd noises. I was sure this wasn't normal. I pressed the red emergency button hanging by a lead from Amy's bed and within seconds and nurse came in.

"Her heart's stopping," she announced with a look of worry on her face and she quickly dashed out the room.

"NO!" I shouted. She can't die; I don't want her to die. Tears flew from my eyes as I found myself breathing heavily, my heart beating abnormally fast. A few nurses arrived with what looked like a shocker machine.

I stood back, sick with fear as one of the nurses grabbed what looked like two irons attached by a twisted wire and she placed them on Amy's chest.

"Okay everyone stand back!" she called, and some of the nurses backed a bit. She was going to give Amy a shock.

"Clear!" she called and Amy's body shook, but nothing seemed to have happened. I was scared.

"Again… clear!" she called again and she shook Amy again. This time the machine returned to its normal beeping.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then a wide grin spread across my face as Amy's eyes slowly opened.

"Amy!" I called eagerly and ran to her side. All the nurses left with the equipment.

"Sonic" she whispered, "Thank you."

One of the nurses returned after that, "Right, it now seems that you'll make a full recovery in the next couple of days. You'll just feel tired for a bit."

The sound of crying came from Flash's cot. I quickly ran up to him and picked him up. Amy slowly sat up.

"Here's our first son Amy," I said proudly as I handed him to Amy. She held Flash in her arms and she grinned, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I called him Flash," I informed her. Amy said nothing, still gazing at her first child.

"Nice name," she muttered, "What about Daisy?"

"Daisy?"

"Yeah I said ages ago if I ever had a girl I'd call her Daisy," she replied.

"Er… see… Amy… she sort of… has a… fifty percent chance of survival," I stammered. Amy burst in to tears.

"No…she can't!" she sobbed.

Suddenly Daisy's life support machine flat lined, leaving a long beep sounding around the room.

"NO!" we both shouted, terrified. This was it. She was dead. Our little girl was dead.

A nurse came in and rushed abruptly passed me and stood beside the incubator. She pushed into Daisy's chest a few times and appeared to be breathing into her mouth. Me and Amy both just stared, worried.

Daisy suddenly let out a loud cough and then began to cry, "She alright, she's gonna live," the nurse announced.

Me and Amy threw our arms round each other, both laughing with relieved happiness. Tears flowing everywhere.

It was going to be fine. I, Amy and our kids were going to live happily ever after.

"Just like in fairytales…" Amy remarked. The nurse left. I felt thoroughly relieved.

**XXX**

Two days later Amy had made a full recovery, the doctors wanted Daisy to stay in for one more day to be on the safe side. We took Flash home where Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow had decorated it into a nursery, complete with a blue cot and a pink one.

"Thanks guys," Amy said when we arrived. They had been waiting for us outside.

"He's so cute," Tails remarked.

"He sure is," I replied. He looked just like me when I was his age, except he had Amy's eyes and her bangs.

**XXX**

Three days later Daisy was allowed to come home, she looked exactly like Flash, only pink.

"We are gonna be one big happy family," Amy sighed, tucking Daisy into bed.

"I sure hope so," I replied, feeling excited at the thought of me and Amy having our own family for the rest of our lives.

"Night," she said to our babies and she turned off the light, shut the door and we both walk down stairs, her arm round mine.

For the rest of that night Amy snuggled up to me as we watched a film.

"Thank you Sonic, for making me so happy," Amy remarked and she drifted off to sleep in my lap.

THE END

**A/N**

The end of the sequel, next up, a parody of the Sonic fandom.


End file.
